


Three Plus One

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Series: Poly Thieves of Hearts [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POLYTHIEVES - Freeform, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Prologue, Series, Virgin Yusuke, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: Yusuke is frustrated by his inability to concentrate on work at hand while staring at his shirtless leader. Ann understands the problem all too well. So does Ryuji, actually. Akira isn't complaining.





	Three Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah Akira Kurusu is the name the fandom hivemind has adopted, but my protagonist is named Daiki (written with the kanjis for "great" and "glory") Hisao, fite me.
> 
> Huge thanks to my friend Ally for helping with this :3

Ann wasn’t sure why Yusuke had texted her to ask if she would be willing to come to the Shibuya station to help him out. After the whole shitshow with Kamoshida and Yusuke wanting to draw her nude, she was still a bit wary. Yusuke was a Phantom Thief and an ally, but, once bitten and all. At least he was asking her to meet him in a crowded public place, and he swore up and down it was not about her modelling for him.

She almost didn’t see him at first. He was sitting in the green area outside the station, as he had told her he would, but Ann was looking for someone with a big canvas or sketchbook and art supplies, busy arting. Yusuke was doing none of that today. He was sitting hunched over, his elbows on his knees, fingers laced, his furrowed brows and his pout giving him an even more concerned look than usual. She had to speak up for him to even notice her. “Kitagawa-kun?”

He did look very relieved to see her, however. “Ah, Takamaki-san. Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“Hey, no problem.” She sat next to him on the bench. “You look like you got a lot on your mind. How’s living at the dorm working out for you?”

“It’s fine.” His frown returned. “However, this is not the matter I wanted to discuss with you, Takamaki-san.”

She brushed some strands of hair back over her shoulder. “What is it then? Looks pretty bad.”

Yusuke nodded gravely. “Do you remember when I asked our leader to pose for me?”

“Yeah, I do.” If the wait for Madarame’s change of heart had been nerve-wracking for Yusuke, the time after that had not been any kinder. Yusuke had dealt by throwing himself even harder into his art to cope and asking his new friends to pose for him. No nudes. Daiki had accepted because it allowed him to bring Yusuke food and make him sit down, eat, and rest a little. “Did something happen?”

Again, Yusuke nodded. “Yes. I tried to draw some muscle studies from his bare torso, but I… could not.”

That surprised Ann. Yusuke could pretty much draw anything given paper, a drawing tool and a few minutes to observe it. “Why?”  
Yusuke wrung his hands. “I… I found myself unable to look at him as I would a model.”

Ann was quiet for a moment, in confusion. “What?”

“His chest…” Yusuke explained further, “it distracted me.”

Ann blinked. “Yeah, we all have that problem.”

“What?!” Yusuke’s eyes nearly popped out their orbits as he snapped his head toward Ann and stared at her. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand her words. It was that he was certain he had.

“Yeah.” She smiled in amusement. Yusuke was a teen like them after all. “Ryuji and I both think our Daiki’s ridiculously hot too.”

Yusuke looked far from amused. He looked in pain, even. “I… I don’t understand… Does that mean… I should repress these feelings?”

“No no, don’t! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it that way!” Her hands hovered by Yusuke’s shoulder, wanting to touch him to comfort him, but not knowing if it would make things better or worse. “Actually… you deserve a much better explanation. From the horse’s mouth.” She stood up and offered a hand to Yusuke without thinking. “C’mon, let’s go to Leblanc.”

Yusuke hesitated for about one second before he took her hand and stood to follow her.

* * *

“Let me recapitulate, then.” Yusuke sat on the sofa in Leblanc’s attic with Ann at his side. Ryuji was in Daiki’s rickety desk chair, using his good foot to spin it back and forth. Daiki, meanwhile, was sitting on the bed, facing his friends as much as he could without putting his shoes on the bed. “You, Ann, are Daiki’s lover.”

Ann nodded.

“But Ryuji is also Daiki’s lover.”

“Yup,” confirmed Ryuji.

“And sometimes all three of you have sex together as well.”

Everyone but Yusuke nodded.

“... it’s an odd but fascinating arrangement. Could Ann, in theory, have sex with Ryuji as well?”  
“We have, actually.” Ryuji stopped spinning the chair.

“And… you are willing to let me join this… group intimacy.”

“Only if you want to, but yes,” Daiki confirmed.

“Originally Ryuji and I did bond over how hot we thought Daiki was,” Ann continued. “Instead of fighting over it, we decided to team up.”

“Turns out I’m not the only one who doesn’t care about gender,” Ryuji finished, then smiled fondly at Daiki. “And so far the Phantom Thieves are ridiculously hot.”

“You are all indeed quite aesthetically pleasing.” Yusuke smiled softly. “And so, by joining you, I would become not only Daiki’s lover, but Ann’s and Ryuji’s as well.”

Ann nodded again. “And we’d be your lovers in return.”

Yusuke nodded as well, apparently contemplating other details of the deal. “I have never… really thought about a lover, let alone three… My knowledge of these matters is lacking.”

Ryuji leaned over to pat Yusuke’s shoulder. “We got your back, man. Not like any of us did this before, but we know what we don't want. We won’t force anything on ya.”

That soft smile returned to Yusuke’s lips, and he looked at Daiki again. His leader’s confidant and warm smile were making his heart beat faster again, like when he had tried to sketch him bare-chested and failed to concentrate on his art instead of his fantasies. Yusuke put his hands on his knees and bowed deeply. “I shall be in your care.”

Daiki and Ryuji grinned brightly, as Ann bowed in return. “We’ll take good care of you, Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Yusuke loses his virginity!


End file.
